Thunderite: A New Dawn
by Hanon Obesake
Summary: 100 years into the future, planet Earth has found itself on the brink of mass destruction. The remnants of the Superior Innovade species' last dying secret could alter the very existence of human kind, and is left to the last surviving heir to save the world. But an evil works to destroy everything. (Rated T, may change)
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any references to the Gundam 00 series, including names, locations, and Mecha styles. Sunrise owns all Gundam 00 references. **

**CLAIMER: All mentioned names unrelated to Gundam 00 are owned by Hanon Obesake (me). **

**This story will be mostly OC and AU. May have references to Gundam 00. **

**R&R pleease, I am a new writer. All constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated and taken into consideration for revising this chapter. ^-^ **

**(Go check out my sister's, Hanna Mizuri Karima, stories 'The Girl of Fire' and 'Truth and Love' both found in the Gundam 00 category. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Federation's Mission**

A knock on my door brings me away from my desk where I'm writing the report from my last mission. For five years now I have been at the Headquarters of the US task force, or the Federation. I fix my uniform and open the door to see who it is. There stands probably the sexiest man here. "General, what are you doing here?"

"Lt. Obesake, the Colonel wants to see you." General Rick Hawkeye says as his salute is given.

I salute back and nod, General Hawkeye escorts me to the Colonel's office. As he walks in front of me I can't help but stare at his nice body. He has sturdy broad shoulders and a thin waist. His muscle mass is solid and above average. He has short brown hair and soft brown eyes. Next to him I look like a child, he is so much taller than me. He is probably 6'6 or 6'7.

I, however, am only 5'9, my muscle mass was nothing compared to his, but I'm a woman so that is understandable. My once curly brown hair is now a curly blue and my eyes are no longer their vibrant green, but a metallic gold.

When we arrive at the thick wooden door to the Colonel's office my heart beat quickens. I take a few deep breaths as I watch Rick walk away, leaving me to fend for myself. I knock twice on the door and enter, bracing myself for the worst. The Colonel and I don't exactly have the best of a relationship due to the fact that I destroyed his billion dollar training facility with only one shot at a 3 cm big self-destruct button that was 600 yards away.

"Colonel, you wanted to see me?" I say closing the door behind me. I glance around the dark room before I seat myself before the Colonel.

The mass of his black head nods once, "I have a mission for you. A risky one that, in my opinion, only you can handle." He places something in front of me and the lights turn on with a flick of his finger. I open the folder and read its contents. My eyes widen as I read the portfolio of every member of the Senshi crew. A misfit organization determined to eradicate all war in the world.

"You're mission is to infiltrate, investigate, and potentially destroy the crew on board Ship 'Senshi'. But the reason I picked you is because you're pretty and great at manipulating people. The leader of the ship and the leader of pilots are "together". Break these two apart and you ruin the foundation of the ship. Saki Orihara, age 19, is the ship captain. She may look like an easy-going person, but deep down inside she is a big bitch. And Masaomi Shinji, leader of their pilots. He's 20, a bit of an air head but I wouldn't mind having him on our side, if you know what I mean. The one you need to keep an eye on though is Damen Shion. He looks soft, but he can draw you in and destroy you with only words.

"Most of the rest of the crew are easy to break up, except maybe the Haran family. Basically do what you want as long as you get the job done. Oh and don't actually fall for the guy, Rick might not like that." He smiles and laughs; I close the file and give a half-hearted smile. "I also want you to get all the information you can about their Mobile Suits."

"I understand Colonel, when do I leave?"

"You leave today at 17'O-hundred hours."

"But Colonel that's only an hour away," I say in a strained voice.

"Yes but the sooner you start, the better off we'll be. Go pack your things and meet the shuttle in half-an-hour. When you get to your destination, look for a man with red eyes. Now leave my office and hurry."

I stand and exit the room heading straight for my room. As I pass the room before mine a hand reaches out and grabs my arm, yanking me into the darkness. I feel the solid chest of a man as I'm squeezed, "Hanon, please don't leave me."

"R-rick, you know it's not my choice," I say rubbing my head against the softness of his shirt.

I feel his fingers lift my chin up and I feel the touch of his lips on mine. He kisses me deeply, passionately, not wanting to stop. "Hanon, don't forget that I love you and that you need to promise me you'll come back."

I smile and return his kiss, "I promise that I will return to you one day and we will get married and live happily ever after like we have always wanted. Goodbye for now my love," I kiss his cheek and leave, a tear running down my cheek.

I wipe it away and compose myself as I enter my room. There on my bed are two large black bags and a small suitcase. I open the suitcase and see all of my art supplies are hidden inside. I smile and tuck the folder under my sketch book. Then I grab another bag and head to my bathroom gathering all my toiletries and woman stuff.

Returning to my bed I reach for the bottom drawer on my night stand and open it. Inside are a wooden box and a book, both meaning so much to me that I could never part with them. I grab them out and place them gently under all my clothes. I take a deep breath and grab the key to both the box and the book out from under my pillow as well as my pistol and machete.

As I rummage around my room I find a wrapped gift on my dresser along with a signed note.

The note read:

_Dear Lt. Hanon Obesake_

_I wanted to congratulate you on your new mission and to wish you the best of luck. I won't be able to sing you happy birthday like I wanted to but here is a gift to tell you how much I love you. If you could please hold your curiosity and wait to open it until you're settled at your new home then I would greatly appreciate it. I know I'm horrible but do it for me, please?_

_Your loving brother,_

_Lt. Eric Obesake_

_P.S. Please, please don't let your anger get the best of you. Remember to do your meditations and exercises every day. And if possible avoid all fighting, I would hate for you to go into an episode and hurt someone. I know it's not you in that state, but I couldn't stand seeing you be depressed after the last one. Just do it for me and give you're dear brother a little peace of mind._

I glance at the clock on the bed side table and see it's almost time to leave. I hurry and change into a pair of short shorts and a tank top covered by a sleeveless sweater. I pull on my sneakers and run down the hall with my bags in my hands. I dodge people and apologize to anyone that I knock over.

I enter the loading dock a few minutes early, bending down to catch my breath I begin to laugh. I shake my head and enter the ship heading for the passenger seating. As I take my seat two young girls appear before me with a tray of food and refreshments. I gladly take the tray and snack on some strawberries and pineapple while I sip some mountain dew. I pop in my headphones as we take off, mumbling under my breath at my dislike of flying. I soon slip off into a deep sleep and dream of world covered in snow.

_I stand on the bridge before him, taking in his deep brown eyes and shaggy brown hair. His hat sits on his back in a bundle of white cotton. My fingers itch to lift it up and over his head, to keep his ears warm. But instead I squeeze my hands into fists, my red gloves crinkling around my knuckles, the thick fabric becoming taunt against the pull of my fingers. The two little cotton balls on the end of my hat sit upon my chest, one falling to the side when I look up at him once again. _

_A tear wells in the corner of my eye as I see his lip quiver slightly. Not knowing what he needs to tell me, but knowing that it is going to hurt. He sighs and takes a deep breath, saying my name. I give him my full attention, bracing myself against his words. But none came; he only brings me into his arms and kisses my lips. I feel his tears on my neck as he hugs me close, his body shuddering in a sob. My own tears flow down my cheeks as I hold him close. My feet dangle as he straightens his back and kisses me once more. Then he sets me on my feet, the heel of my boot crunching the snow as it protests my weight. I look up at him, trying to catch my breath._

_"I thought that I could trust you, Hanon. But apparently you have some issues to resolved before our relationship can go any farther. I love you and I always will, but until you choose _who _you want the most, then we must go our separate ways. Until then," he looks into my eyes and my heart sinks as I see no sign of him forgiving me for what I have done, he says "sayonara." He turns on his heel and walks down the slope of the bridge. His appearance disappearing in the thick veil of snow that now steals my warmth. _

_I think back to all the times that we had fun together, the night we finally told each other we loved each other. Even all the sad times he was there for me with my depression and mini episodes appear in my mind, causing tears to stream down my cold cheeks. Their warmth stings but I make no move to wipe them away; I only look at my shaking hands._

_They drop to my side as I wish for him to come back, to hold me and tell me he loves me. Finally realizing how much I lost with this mission, wishing that I could go back to that day and decline. I reach out after him and call his name, my voice hoarse, barely audible. I watch as he finally disappears into the snow, not even looking back. I fall to my knees and grab the snow in fists and squeeze them until they are hard balls of ice, perfectly formed to my gloves. I throw them, the sound of ice on metal bringing more tears to my eyes. I pound on the ground and look up into the blackened sky._

_"I wish for the snow to cover me, my broken heart, and my shattered soul. I never wanted this to happen; I never wanted it to end like this. Why did it have to end like this, please someone tell me why it has to end like this?" I look towards the invisible figure that was once my love, and whisper into the cold snow, "Please don't forget me," I take out my knife and carve our names into the wooden rail of the bridge, the snow so thick now I can't even see my hands. I write it without seeing, hoping it comes out alright. I then turn and walk towards the out skirts of town, wanting to get away; away from my past, my life, this town, everything. _

"Lt. Obesake, we are almost to the space center." I open my eyes and see the blurry face of one of the flight attendances. I blink and finally my vision clears as I look around the ship. I open the window beside me and look out into the vastness that is space. Stars twinkle and in the far distance I can see the moon. I smile at the beauty of space as I release my seat belt, gasping when I hit the roof of the ship. The flight attendant laughs and floats up to me, "Remember Lt. Obesake, there is no gravity in space and since we are nearing the space center we turned off the ships gravity as well. We should actually be docking in about…5, 4, 3, 2," right on cue the door beside me opens and I smile as I grab my bags and float out into the hallway leading me to the main hall of the International Space Center.

I gape at the vastness of the room I enter, people of all races litter the hall eating snacks, texting or talking on their phones, cuddling on benches, and making their way to the many terminals that line the hall. I look at my watch seeing it was almost time to meet one of the pilots of the Senshi crew. I wait by the fountain in the middle of the hall and sit down on one of the cool rock benches. I sigh and take my hair out of its bun. The blue curls fall down to my lap where they twirl and twist. I sigh and hold a lock of my hair up and study it in the artificial lighting.

This is the curse I have been bestowed, my once beautiful brown curls are now blue and my once sea green eyes are now brilliant gold eyes. I did not care much for the color choice, but I also liked it. Blue and gold go well together, well at least on me and my brother who also has the curse of the blue hair and gold eyes. The only difference is that I have an extra _addition_ to my curse. But I refuse to allow myself the thought of the curse, not even letting the name it has been given to cross my mind.

My mind begins to wonder as I sing softly to myself, a melody in Japanese that no one has heard of. A song with kind and happy lyrics that only I know the words to a song that I have created within the happiest part of my heart, and for this reason I call it "Kokoro" meaning heart. As I hum the intermission I notice a man staring at me from across the way. I shift uncomfortably, smoothing the front of my sweater. I look up at the man and study him, my heightened vision giving me the up close and personal look.

He's very handsome, no not handsome, sexy is the right word to put with his toned biceps and abs that show under his skin-tight shirt. He wore skinny jeans and tall brown boots. His hair is brown and falls into his red eyes, which are studying me just as closely as I'm studying him. When our eyes meet he begins to approach me, his gaze so intense I can't seem to take my eyes from his. I feel the heat flood my face and my heart race when he smiles, a drop dead sexy smile that about makes me faint.

When he gets within five feet of me his smile brightens as he looks me up and down. Finally his gaze stops on my eyes, the red irises so bright and inviting it's all I can do to stop myself from tackling him to the floor. I remind myself that I'm here on a mission not to get hit on by some guy, plus I have Rick patiently awaiting my return.

He rakes his fingers through his brown hair, exposing a scar across the top of his right eyebrow. I tilt my head slightly to the side, pondering on how he could have gotten that scar. He begins to speak, his thick Australian accent sent chills down my spine. "You have very beautiful eyes."

It takes me a minute or maybe five to finally find my voice, "T-thank you. You also have very beautiful eyes."

He smiles, "Thank you. Would your name by chance be Hanon Obesake?"

My heart stops as my mind races to find the reason on how he would know my name. _Look for a man with red eyes,_ that's what the Colonel said. This man has red eyes AND he knows my name, so he has to be the one waiting for me. The Colonel said to watch one of the members, Damen was his name, because he could corrupt me with words. Colonel was wrong though, the feeling I get from this man is stronger than the one I get for Rick and so strong it is beginning to drive me wild.

A small voice stirs in the back of my mind, claiming it was hungry. I ignore it and urge it to wait a bit longer.

My brows merge as I give him a look of confusion, "Yes and how exactly do you know that?"

His lip twitches as he fights not to laugh, "My "boss" told me to come here and look for a woman with blue hair and gold eyes. And so far you're the only one I have seen. So, you are definitely the one I'm looking for. My name is Damen Shion; I'm your escort to the ship Senshi."

I smile and act not at all surprised, but I end up giving a half-smile that doesn't even make it a quarter of the way to my eyes. He sighs and grabs my bags motioning for me to follow. So I do, having to fast walk to keep up with his wide stride. I look up at him, watching the way his muscles bulge with every step he takes. When he glances in my general direction I pretend to look somewhere else, and when he looks away my gold eyes are always on his body. Something about this man makes my stomach flutter and my heart race. It is almost like he has some sort of power, but yet he's human, completely mortal and susceptible to aging. But the thing that saddens me the most is the fact I have to either break up his group or destroy it completely.

I sigh and finally give up on my 'creepy' staring act. My gaze begins to wander around the building, looking at everyone that passes by. A few stop and stare as the small girl, probably looking completely unnatural with her gold eyes and aqua locks of hair, walking next to the large masculine man who is possibly the sexiest man on earth. But we pass without notice; well at least Damen doesn't notice them.

We come to a door on the far end of the corridor where a slim women with dark skin and bright fluorescent blonde hair, leans against the wall. Her grey-blue eyes dart from side to side, her body is rigid and her face tense. Obviously she doesn't want really want to be here. Either that or she has some really big issues. When her eyes meet mine her body relaxes, a smile crosses her darkened skin, revealing a nice set of perfect white teeth. I smile back and she shudders, raking her fingers through that short blonde hair.

But I can't help but shake the feeling I have seen her somewhere before, so I stop just feet from her and measure her, weighing the options I have to take her down if needed. She is tall and lean with toned arms and legs. Her chest stuck out from her thin body like a branch on a tree. Obviously her weak spot is her sexual interests. She's intelligent and strong, a deadly combination. She catches me looking her over and she clears her throat.

"You must be Obesake, Hanon. I'm Orihara, Saki and I see you have seemed to make friends with the all mighty Shion, Damen. You will meet the others when we get to the ship." She smiles and her face grows solemn for a brief minute, then it turns serious causing her brow to crease. "But you and Damen won't returning to the ship anytime soon. First you have got mission, a hard and risky mission. But I'm sure you can handle it, seeing how your résumé was full of good information on your fighting skills."

I smirk and cross my arms over my chest, my gold eyes meeting her blue eyes. Why did she seem so familiar to me, and why did 'it' shift suddenly. I take a deep breath and close my eyes briefly, trying to calm 'it' but have little luck. I speak through lightly clenched teeth, "And what kind of mission will this be."

A smile twitches at the corners of her full lips as she motions me inside the loading dock for her little four seat fast flyer. A small compact ship used to transport small numbers in less than a few hours compared to the normal few days of space travel. I sigh and step inside, seating myself in the back, next to a small figure of a boy. I glance over to this boy and raise an eyebrow, he was so young, probably my age, or younger. He had short blue hair that is tied into a small pony and sweeping bangs covering his purple eyes. His figure was muscular, but small.

I speak out load without realizing it, "You're so young." His eyes dart up to mine and he smiles.

When he speaks his voice is fairly high, but still low enough to tell he is a man. "Age has no matter in the world of war, children of all ages fight to save their loved ones. You yourself look as if you have been fighting since a young age." He gazes into my eyes and the smile fades. "Obliviously," He lowers his voice, not wanting Saki and Damen to hear him, "you have some hidden power that no one knows about. A power with the potential to erase this world if let to do so. You hide it so well, I could hardly sense it." He pauses briefly to hear my response.

I feel a smile play across my lips, "Clever for a youngster." I move closer, our faces just inches apart. "You tell anyone and I'll kill you. I have no problem erasing you from this earth." I quickly pull my face away and turn my attention towards Saki as she addresses us.

"I see you and our second youngest member; Osabe, Sonohei, are getting along well. I hope he does not pester you with too many questions he is an intelligent youngster." She seats herself and starts the ship and we are soon flying at high-speed towards the earth. I sigh and lay my head against the window just about to fall asleep when Saki soon speaks up.

"Hanon, Damen and Sonohei have already been informed on the mission." She pauses as they nod and out of the corner of my eye I see Sonohei close his purple eyes and mouth something. "Basically it's a rescue mission. One of our comrades; Shinji, Masaomi, was taken hostage in a recent battle against the Valkyrie. Your job is to get Masaomi out in one piece. Damen and Sonohei will have your back."

The Valkyrie is a private organization that uses money and force to get what it wants. The fact that they have taken a member of their team hostage is beyond me. "What did you, or I guess Masaomi do to get captured by them? Even their skill is greater than mine."

Damen is the one to answer, "Masaomi and I went there to get some information on a new prototype that they had just built. In doing so Masaomi was seen and recognized. He sacrificed himself just so I could get away with the information that we gathered. Now it's time to get him back and you're just the person to do so."

Sonohei chuckles lightly next to me and unbuckled himself and stands, his hair grazing the top of the ship. I do the same and find that I only reach his shoulder. I frown and glare at the ground. Why do they have so much faith in me to rescue their comrade? Is it because I just joined their group and this is a way to prove what I can do.

I sigh and nod, following Sonohei to the door. I can see my reflection in the window as Saki flips on the lights. I reach my hand up and brush my bangs out of my eyes, revealing the scar that lies just above my left eye. I run my finger over the sensitive skin and frown. The girl in the reflection returns my frown, her gaze wild with anger. The frown soon turns into a scowl as Sonohei laughs, the sound light and carefree.

"C'mon Hanon, you can ride with me. Here is the suit you will be wearing to get to the Gundam." I take the smooth fabric out of his hand and set it down on the seat. I pull off my sweatshirt and then pull on the suit over my tank top and shorts. I zip it up and Damen hands me a helmet and a backpack of sorts. I place the helmet over my head and then pull the backpack up over my shoulders, wince as my left shoulder protest to the amount of weight.

Sonohei looks at me with those innocent purple eyes. A frown crossed his childish face and his brow furrowed. "Are you alright?"

I nod and wince again as I slide the strap off my shoulder, biting my tongue to keep myself from screaming. I set it on the floor and grip my left shoulder with my right hand, wincing. "S-shit, this isn't any good. I can't even carry a twenty pound jet pack on it."

Damen gently touches my left arm and I cry out, sinking to the ground. "Hanon are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

"N-no, don't worry it's not your fault. It's just an old injury that did not heal properly. I won't be able to carry that jet pack. I apologize for the inconvenience." Sonohei smirks and grabs my waist opening the air tight hatch and leads me into the small room. Damen follows close behind and seals the door. Saki's voice sounds over the intercom and the gravity becomes nonexistent in the compartment. Damen slips my helmet over my head and locks it into place. They body put on their helmets and then the compartment door opens.

"Hold on," I feel the rumble of Sonohei's jet back as we begin to move through space towards a large humanoid machine. I felt my mouth pop open as I take in the large machine. Most of the outer shell is a deep blue and the under shell is white. On the head above the eyes is the word Purido, meaning Pride.

He takes us up towards a hatch in the head, opening up the mouth for access. Pulling us inside I feel the lulling rumble of the jet back fade away as I'm left to fend for myself in the large compartment. I pull myself over to the driver's seat and smile at just how simple it is to pilot such a machine. Having experience like I do, stealing such a machine for research back at HQ would be easy. But alas, they don't know I have any experience driving such machines, they think I'm a hand-to-hand combat type of girl.

I feel a hand on my right shoulder and it brings me from the depths of my thoughts. "Hanon quit day dreaming and move over so we can get moving. Damen won't wait for us all day." Nodding I move out-of-the-way and he seats himself. With one swift motion the machine fires up and several screens appear before us, including the window opening up so we could view outside. A soft beeping noise grabs my attention and brings my eyes to his right, to a screen with flashing green lights and a moving beam sweeping across the screen. Obviously a radar scanner.

After another minute or two we're quickly moving through space to the Valkyrie headquarters, a huge building on the back side of a meteor just inside the meteor belt. Where we are going, well, I am going to break in and save someone I'm supposed to eventually kill or persuade to join the Federation.

As I shift through my thoughts one key detail slaps me across the face. How am I going to tell them about my little secret? The one that could potentially destroy us all.

* * *

Liked it so far? Tell me how you liked it, if it needs to be totally rewritten, or tips on how to strengthen my paragraphs. Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Savior**

After about fifteen minutes the compartment that held Sonohei and me started to become a bit stuffy and hot. I shifted uncomfortably in the space behind his seat, idly rubbing my aching shoulder. I glance around the dark space, wondering why the hell I'm even here, why I accepted this stupid mission in the first place. I'm sure Rick is back home in his room wishing I was there with him, cuddled up against his chest, right where I belong. I felt a soft hand touch my cheek, wiping something away. I look up and see the young and beautiful face of Sonohei Osabe.

My cheeks begin to burn as his warm minty breath brushes over my already heated skin. He blinked and blushed, quickly pulling his hand away, murmuring a simple apology. It felt as if a humming-bird was beating its small wings in my chest. I could tell that Sonohei was a bit embarrassed by his actions, but deep down I found comfort in their words.

"Sonohei…"

"Hanon…we'll be there soon, so get ready. Here is a map of this particular prison, the red dot is Masaomi. Get in, get Masaomi, and get out. Okay, we'll be on guard at the meeting place, which is where we will drop you off. Here is a pistol if they discover you." He hands me a new looking hand gun and I place it in the holster on my side. I nod and begin studying the map, memorizing every hallway and door to this 'prison'.

A few minutes later Sonohei taps me on the shoulder and nods, hooking his thumb over his shoulder to the hatch, where Damen now stands waiting. He too nods and smiles through his helmet, offering me his hand. I take it and he pulls me from the Gundam towards the window of the facility. I nod and slice a small hole in the glass with a laser pen. Damen helps me through the hole and I float down the hall, careful not the make too much noise.

I glance around and see the hall leading to the prisoners. I quietly look around the corner and see it's completely clear. "Where is every one?" I whisper softly to myself. Keeping my eyes on the straight path through the empty prisoner cells, I finally reach a glass enclosure where there, on a chair in the middle of the small room, sits who I believe is Masaomi Shinji.

His limbs are bound to the together, chained to the floor. His arms bound in a straight jacket and a mask covers his face. I strained to see his darkened features through the thick sheet of bullet proof glass. My body stiffens as he lifts his head, his green eyes pale and stripped of their life. The mess of blonde hair fell into his face and he just stared through it, right at me.

I knew that I needed to hurry and that my time was running out before they discovered I was here. But I couldn't get my body to move, it wasn't responding and I couldn't pull my gaze from his. Voices and foot-steps sound through the building, getting ever closer to where I now stand, hidden in the shadows. It was now or never.

"Bullet proof glass…I'll just have to break it a different way." I take a single step back with my right leg and take a deep breath, closing my eyes. Listening to the sound of the nearing footsteps, I wait for the perfect moment to break into his cell. They pass at the top of the prison hall, not bothering to look down it to see the strange figure of a girl standing before their only 'living' hostage. Just a few more seconds, I whisper harshly to no one in particular than my reflection in the glass, "Now!" I pull my hand back in a fist and punch the glass with all my might; it shatters instantly, falling in a spray of glass shards.

Knowing in a matter of minutes they will be upon us, I quickly leap into the cell, clearing the 4 foot wall with ease. Masaomi's head snaps up and his eyes widen. When he speaks his voice is hoarse, barely audible. "W-who are you?"

I snicker through my helmet, knowing he can't see my face. "I'm you 'savior'" I grab the shackles that immobilize his legs and rip them from the floor, splitting the chain in half. I go around and grab out my pocket knife and begin to saw through the leather straps keeping his back against the chair. I help him stand and cut through the straps of his strait jacket and then I reach up to remove his mask when I hear a gunshot. Quickly removing it I grab him by his arm and heave him over the glass, following close behind.

Another gun shot.

I quickly place myself between him and the shooter, drawing my gun and shooting the mystery shooter in the head. As he crumples to the floor I have to drag Masaomi through the prison hall and out into the open. We turn the corner and luckily some of his strength has returned he walks more on his own, not relying on my small frame to support his weight. Once we reach the hole in the glass, I discover that there is no longer a gaping hole in the wall.

I mumble a few words under my breath and ready myself to punch through the glass when I hear two-gun shots, one landing its mark. My back arches and I cry out, blood escaping my mouth and covering the front of my helmet. My left arm hangs limb at my side, the pain so great that it takes all of my will power not to pass out. I reach for my pistol only to discover it isn't there. "Shit!" I hiss as I pivot and glare at the soldiers that are lining up, guns aiming at us.

I reach up with my good hand and begin to take my helmet off, knowing I will be unable to fight with all the blood covering the front of it. My hair spills out of the helmet, falling down to my waist. I open my eyes and watch as they take a step back, fear replacing the anger. Another shot, this one grazes my side, cutting the flesh just enough to cause me to cringe. The feeling of my blood running down my body was just too much, I turn and punch at the glass, it shatters and the room becomes a sort of vacuüm. There, to catch us, is Sonohei. He quickly pulls us inside and flees the scene. Masaomi is panting in the corner, his eyes wide with fear. He keeps his distance from me, but to no avail. There isn't very much room behind the driver's seat.

I shudder and grip my side, leaning back, my voice ragged and my face pained. "S-shit."

Sonohei's childish voice sounds from the front seat, "Hanon are you alright?"

Masaomi crawls over to me, his eyes now filled with worry and a new kind of fear. He presses his hand to my side and then rips part of the tunic they gave him to wear. Ripping it even further he ties a tight knot on my upper left arm which causes me to cry out from him forcefully lifting my shoulder. He then reaches around me and securely ties a piece around my waist. "Sonohei, we need to get her to the infirmary, ASAP."

"Roger that. Hey Saki we've acquired Masaomi but…."

She cuts him off, "Oh that's great! Is he hurt? Did they do tests on him? Oh those bastards are going to pay…."

"Saki please listen to me, Hanon's been shot and according to Masaomi, she's bleeding out pretty fast. The bullet has lodged itself in the main artery of her left arm." The intercom is silent for a bit, but then it turns into mass chaos.

Damen is the first to speak up, "well 'what the hell' are you waiting for! Get her to the ship."

Sonohei responds in a frantic tone, "W-we can't! There are too many of them! Where the hell is Minakoto and Hanna?"

"They are not within range; remember they went on a separate mission to get supplies from Lagrange 5." Saki says, her voice calm despite me bleeding to death. "Masaomi, Kiki has sent your Gundam, Sonohei, just get him to it without destroying your own machine."

"Roger."

I cough, covering my mouth with my good arm, wincing as the hunching of my body causes a sharp pain to rip through my arm and side. I knew exactly what I needed to do, Masaomi's Gundam wouldn't reach us in time for him to help, but it would show something I would rather they not know. A secret so powerful, they could use me against Michael and Rick or they would see just how dangerous I am and kill me on the spot.

Grinding my teeth together against the pain, I begin to stand. Masaomi holds me down and tells me not to move, but I've made up my mind. "Let me go, I-I can help." My voice reflects just how much pain wretches my body.

Masaomi shakes his head, his blonde hair falling into those green eyes. I can see why Saki was so worried about him, he's freakin' gorgeous. "I doubt you can do anything in that state. Please just stay here and rest, we'll get you to the ship soon." He puts my helmet over my head and seals it shut, smiling he slips on his own helmet and opens the hatch door where another huge humanoid machine sits waiting for him. Right as he makes it out of Sonohei's Gundam, I make my move. I leap out into the vastness of space, grabbing the jet pack. I slowly slide it on as I float aimlessly, heading towards the Prison facility of the Valkyrie.

The sounds of their voices yelling in my ears makes me want to go back and apologize, but I knew I couldn't do that. I had to do this; I could help them, even in my weakened state. But there was also the fear of 'her' getting loose and taking the controls. That is the one thing I didn't want them to witness, the only thing they didn't need to know about.

Closing my eyes I call just enough power to defeat these machines. I can feel the power course through my veins, but yet there isn't enough to heal my wounds. I would have to wield my two-handed sword with one hand. To my right I imagine the glowing portal surrounded by the symbols and crests of my clan. I touch the family crest and the symbol meaning Sunda or Thunder. I reach into the portal, picturing the sword that I need. I begin to pull it out, careful not to jar my shoulder.

The hilt of the sword is bound in blue and gold ribbons and a center piece with sapphires, ranging in size from small to large. The blade itself is silver, the top of the blade has three gold rings and the bottom is double-edged. I place the sword so the rings are by my mouth. I bite the middle ring and pull it out, and then I pull out the bottom and the top rings. The sword begins to glow; splitting down the middle to create a sort of gun, the blade cracks with electricity as I aim it towards the approaching Mobile Suits of the Valkyrie.

I close my eyes and embrace the shocking amount of power that courses through my veins. A bright sparkling blue orb forms in between the two blades, growing in intensity as I speak the last word. "Fire," I squeeze the trigger and an enormous blast of electricity shoots out of the sword, lighting up the darkness of space like a firework display. As the beam connects with the many mobile suits they explode, one by one, I swing the sword destroying the enemy.

As the beam fades the sword disappears and I cough, gripping my shoulder as I slump down. Glancing up I notice a machine aiming its particle beam at me. My body reacts instinctively and my left arm shoots up and a larger, brighter glowing portal appears before my helpless body. As the beam connects with the gold portal it disappears inside, as if eaten by a black hole. I shake my head and pull out a smaller, less elaborate sword. Swinging it and sending a massive amount of gamma rays towards the machines, they explode instantly.

I shake my head as my vision blurs, unable to hold the power for any longer. As the electrifying feeling of power leaves my body, it feels empty, broken. I can feel my heart rate slow, my breath becoming more labored with each passing second. The gashes on my arm and side bleed freely sending little beads of my blood floating through space.

_How could I have been so stupid? To think I had enough strength to wield that weapon, I am such a fool._ I blink back the tears of pain and frustration. My thoughts swirl within my head, jumbled past the point of understanding. I wish helplessly for them to quiet down and let me sleep, for I was so tired. My body shook from the loss of blood, the universe felt cold and desolate. I turn my blood stained helmet towards the approaching Mobile Suits of Senshi. Voices sound in my ears, but I am unable to hear them clearly. I reach out with my able arm, towards Damen's out stretched hand.

He takes me into his arms and flies back to his Suit. Someone removes my helmet and I close my eyes against the bright light. Everything is too loud, too bright, and too chaotic; I am afraid that I wouldn't be able to handle it longer. The thought of death so welcoming that I am seriously considering it.

After what seems like eternity I feel the prick of a needle and the world becomes a black void where no sound, no light, and nothing to bother me. I welcomed the darkness as if it was a close friend, mentally sighing as I slipped into a deep sleep.

I felt nothing, I heard nothing, I saw nothing, I taste nothing, and I smelt nothing; almost like I was dead. But I knew that I wasn't because my heart is beating in my chest like the wings of a humming-bird, fast and strong. I also knew that the reason for my disability in senses came from the amount of morphine that they administered into my body.

The only thing that my body really felt was the touch of 'her' mind. The electrifying heat from her breath sending chills down my spine. The sound of her growling in my ear, though no one but I could hear her. The sound of her voice and the taste it put into my mouth are the same; acidic.

"Hanon, I see you've gotten yourself into a bind here. You know they are talking now about whether you're a danger or not, seems like young Sonohei is defending you." She snickers, her lips pulling back up over her muzzles. I ponder her words to find their true meaning.

"Sunda, why are you here? I could have sworn I told you never to come back. But since you are here, tell me, can you help me break through all this morphine they so haphazardly put into my system?" The giant wolf smiles, as best a wolf can, her gold irises lighting up as she stands and shakes out her fur.

"Just this once, young one, but now you owe me a favor. Until we meet again." She laughs and disappears.

My eyes open slightly to a too bright world. All the sounds of medical instruments reverberate through my brain, rattling it to the point of a major head ache. I attempt to sit up, but I find my arms and feet are bound to the bed. Sighing I look around the small confined space, there is several machines hooked up to my body and a dark silhouette standing behind a window. Another person joins the first and a door to the right of the window opens. Two people approach me and as they emerge from the shadows I know exactly who they are.

Saki Orihara soon stands before me and glares down at my helpless state, her grey-blue eyes burning with anger. Masaomi Shinji on the other hand has a slightly dazed stare, his green eyes dark and distant. Damen steps around him and places a restraining hand on Saki's stiff shoulders. She shakes him off and straightens her back. "Were you ever going to tell us?"

I laugh despite myself, "Tell you what? I have not to hide." The use of such an old word makes me laugh even harder.

Saki frowns, her brows merge making her glare into a scowl. "This is not a laughing matter. What you have hidden from us almost cost us our lives. Now that you are awake I'm sure that you have enough strength to talk to us. So Damen," she snaps, "un-do her bindings, just her hands and help her sit up."

He does just that and I hazily comply, no pain touches my body but a dull ache lingers in my side. I wince as he props himself up behind me, allowing my weight to rest on his side. I sigh and close my eyes briefly my body conforming to his. I could feel his heart beat quicken slightly as I glance over my shoulder into his red eyes.

"Well, now that we are all situated I'll start with 'what the hell' are you?" Saki glares down at me with such ferocity that my body cringes in a way of fear.

I search for the right words to tell her, without giving too much away. "I-I…uh….well, you see I'm gifted…"

"Don't give me that crap. Tell me what you are or so help me I'll kill you."

I look up at her, really look at her and smile in triumph. Her eyes are wide and her chest rises in irregular movements, signaling that her body is telling her to run while her mind wills it to stay put. "First of all, you're terrified of me, are you not?"

"I'm the one who….."

"Don't give me that, I can smell the fear that emanates from your body as if it is perfume. Right nasty smell if I do say so myself." Our eyes meet and hers widen even more, "you fear what I am because you think I am dangerous. Not to your body, but to Masaomi. You fear I'll steal him away and dispose of you, just so I could have him to myself. Well, let me ease your fears, I don't have the slightest attraction to that man. So don't get your panties in a twist." I take a deep breath, but not deep enough to allow them to reply. "Second of all, what I am is none of your concern. You should just thank me and keep your noses to yourselves. That back there is what we call a set up, they were waiting for us. The alarms didn't even sound and to top it all," I glance at Masaomi and his eyes drop to the floor, "you told me I was unable to help because of my condition. I hope you'll think twice before you say such things. I'm capable of destroying Tokyo with one limb, whether it is my arm or my leg."

I stop to catch my breath, allowing my words to sink in. There is silence for a moment before Saki replies in a low voice, speaking through clenched teeth. "Thank you for rescuing Masaomi. I hope you heal well, Kiki will show you to your quarters as soon as Marina gives the okay on your recovery." She bows and pivots on her heel, stomping out of the room. Masaomi and Damen exit the room, leaving a small girl and Sonohei to help me lay back down. I push their hands away and reach towards my feet with my right hand, undoing the bindings. I place both feet on the ground and slowly stand, taking a deep breath before placing one foot in front of the other. The next thing I know I'm in Sonohei's arms, my face inches from the floor. "Whoa, head rush."

"Be careful, the morphine is still in your system so your limbs might be slow to respond. Sonohei help her back on the bed, I want to dress her wounds again. It seems that her side is bleeding again." The small girl says as she turns away to open a cabinet. Sonohei picks me up and sets me back down on the bed. The girl returns and has him roll me on to my side which causes a bit of pain but not enough to even wince. She pulls up my shirt and begins to un-wrap my side, carefully removing the blood soaked bandages. She dabs at the deep gash, I wince and she quickly apologizes. I dismiss her apology; she's not the stupid one to get such injuries. It was my fault for not sensing the guards.

My eyes widen with the realization that I couldn't sense the guards energy. "That doesn't make any sense." I mumble to myself, Sonohei glances down at me with curious eyes. I shake my head and return to my thoughts.

A billion questions ran through my mind and only four of them I could answer for sure.

One: Why did I save Masaomi instead of killing him on the spot? Because there is something from within the depths of my black heart that yearned to save him.

Two: How did the guards get past my barriers? I was too consumed in Masaomi's eyes to pay any attention to my surroundings. Curse my woman body and soul.

Three: Why did I lie to Saki about Masaomi? She scares the hell out of me, funny huh, a demon like me scared at a mere mortal.

Four: What is my next move? My next move will be to complete my mission, whether or not the consequences kill me.

After Sonohei and Kiki leave another woman, who looks like Kiki, approaches my bed. She wears a genuinely sweet smile and a white doctor's coat. "Hello Hanon, how are you feeling?"

Like I'm a failure, "I'm feeling fine now. Thank you," I smile despite the pain that makes itself evident in my body.

She chuckles lightly, "No need to thank me, it's my job to make people better. So, on a scale from one to ten, what is the level of pain you are feeling now?"

Four-hundred, "about a four, but nothing I can't handle." I give her a convincing smile but she still looks at me with a touch of concern in her eyes. She shrugs and does the normal procedure, checking pulse, temp, ears, mouth, heart rate, lungs, and neurological balance. But when she opens my mouth a look of terror crosses her face as she touches one of my canines.

Her brows merge in thought and I sigh closing my mouth tightly, refusing to open it again. She heaves a sigh and exits the room for a moment and Sonohei seats himself in front of me. His blue bangs fall around his face, obscuring it from my prying eyes. He looks at me then; confusion, distrust, anger, and terror cover his face. But despite the mix of emotions I'm caught in those beautiful deep violet irises of his. His eyes are full of knowing and intelligence, something that you only see in someone who has been at war since before his tenth year. When he speaks, his question catches me by surprise.

"Hanon, I saw something, when you were destroying those Mobile Suits. There was a sort of...force field surrounding you. The shape it made though, was it a wolf?" His face becomes emotionless, hard to read. I ponder on his question, a bit disheveled by the fact he could see her. No mortal is able to see her, unless I released too much power.

So many things were running through my head at the same time. I couldn't sort them out, I couldn't decode them. What should I tell him? I decide that telling him the truth, or as much of the truth as possible, would be most best solution to my dilemma. "Are you sure you wish to know? The truth might just kill you," I smile softly at my sarcasm and he chuckles nervously. "Alright then, get comfortable, this'll take a while."

As I talked about the story of my life, Sonohei sat and stared up at me wide-eyed, like a child being told a wild tale by their grandmother. As I bring an end to my story he just stares at the gloved hands in his lap, understanding covering his eyes. "I had no idea that is what occurred in your childhood, and I give you my sympathy for the loss of your parents at such a young age." He chuckles lightly, seeming to believe all the lies I had told him, well a few parts were lies. "So that makes you younger than me by three years, even though your physical appearance is the same age as me."

I smile cautiously, forcing myself to look at him, "Yeah, I guess it does. But Sonohei you have to swear to me you'll never breathe this to another soul. It would end badly for the both of us, do you understand?"

"Don't worry you're secret is safe with me," He places a hand lightly on my shoulder and stands, walking out the door without another word. I sit back and shake my head, wincing at the pain in shoulder. I sigh and look around again, taking in the equipment around me. I sit up and stand again, this time making it across the room to the door. I reach out and tug it open, feeling a rush of cool air as a young man with red hair passes by, running at a full sprint.

"What the," I say to no one as I stare after the man as he disappears around a corner.


End file.
